1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including an electro-capacitive touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of selecting the indication content displayed on the screen of an image display device by a human hand or an object so as to input the command of a user.
Therefore, the touch screen panel is provided on the entire surface of the image display device so as to convert a contact position of the human hand or the object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instruction contact selected in the contact position is received as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace an additional input device coupled to the image display device so as to operate such as a keyboard and a mouse, the use range is gradually increasing.
Methods of realizing a touch screen panel include a resistance layer method, a photo-sensing method, and an electro-capacitive method. Among the above methods, the widely used electro-capacitive touch screen panel detects a change in capacitance formed by conductive sensing patterns together with other peripheral sensing patterns or a ground electrode when the human hand or an object contacts the touch screen panel so as to convert the contact position into the electrical signal.
The electro-capacitive touch screen panel is commonly attached to the external surface of a flat panel display (FPD), such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED), so as to be produced.
However, when the touch screen panel is attached to the external surface of the FPD, since an adhesive layer between the touch screen panel and the FPD is necessary and processes of manufacturing the touch screen panel are required in addition to the FPD, process time and process cost increase.
In addition, in the conventional structure, the touch screen panel is attached to the external surface of the FPD so that the entire thickness of the FPD increases.